Scream My Name
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: I'd love to see you write another Steca, maybe an interview or some awesome shit like that. Love all your other works as well! Thanks! Steca. Fluff. Super short one.


**Prompt: I'd love to see you write another Steca, maybe an interview or some awesome shit like that. Love all your other works as well! Thanks!**

 **Steca. Fluff. Super short one.**

* * *

 **Scream My Name**

"Our first guest today is the amazing, talented, Grammy award winning music producer and LA's hottest DJ, you guys probably know her, her songs are all over the radio, having more than hundred songs hitting the billboards, everybody please welcome, the one and only Beca Mitchell!" The host, Jimmy introduced, making the audience standing up and clapping their hands, some even blew cat whistle.

The moment she stepped out of the red curtain, the crowd went wild. She was dressed in her usual tank top and leather jacket, together with her skinny jeans and combat boots, making her appearance not to flashy, but definitely hot. Jimmy gave her a hug and kissed her on both side of her cheeks, and then led her to her seat, before going back to his own seat to sit down.

"Hi there, you look gorgeous tonight, I love the leather jacket you have." Jimmy started, as always.

Beca grinned, "Thank you! I felt great the way you introduce me. I was backstage like 'Damn that's me?!'" she said, making a super shocked expression, causing the audience to laugh.

Jimmy shrugged, "Well I spoke nothing but the truth. Do you realized how famous you are?"

Beca wrinkled her nose, "I wouldn't say famous, but yes, there are some people out there that knows me." She said softly. She's not one that is comfortable with the fame that she's getting, but she understand that this is the package that came along with being an awesome music producer.

Jimmy took a slight look at his little black paper note, "So let's talk about how you ended up, here in LA. You started writing songs since twelve I heard?"

Beca nodded before saying, "Yeah, actually I started playing the guitar at first, and then I started playing my own shit. Eventually at twelve, I realized I should write my own lyrics. And then I just work with whatever vocab I had that time, and then as the time goes on, I guess I improved." She smiled.

"You surely did, you were offered your first record deal right after high school?" Jimmy asked.

This was a shocking news at that moment of the time. It was all over the news, and people were dying to know what had cause this girl to get the attention. Well the truth was, Beca didn't send out any application, but, the boss of the label heard her mix playing on the radio and kind of did some investigation.

"I did. Erm, Jason from JxR Records?" Beca paused a little, and continued when Jimmy nodded, "Yeah that guy offered me an awesome deal, which most people will definitely not turn down, but somehow, this idiot, she turned down the offer and went to college."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Woo, is there any particular reason for that?"

"Well, Jason's label was in New York, which means I would have to move all the way from Maine to New York, which I didn't want to happen since I didn't want to leave my girlfriend so early." Beca pointed out, and then she continued, "And also partly because my girlfriend said I shouldn't be tied up to a contract at a young age, so for the college years, I had gigs in clubs and bars, leading to my second job now."

"So you discovered DJ-ing in college?" Jimmy asked.

Beca thought about it for a moment, "Yes and No…I had a fairly amount of interest since fifteen in DJ-ing, but I never got the chance to do it because my mother couldn't afford it, but in my last year in High School, my girlfriend, she got me my first mixing board, which led to multiple sleepless nights." Beca grinned, having the thought about her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Wow, your girlfriend sure is generous as a student. You sure she wasn't selling drugs to get those money?" Jimmy joked, which caused laughter from the audience.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Well you see, my girlfriend didn't have the best relation with her family, hence leading to monthly school fees transferred into her account for the years in school. She was living on her own in an apartment, but her parents gave her money for it. What they didn't know was that their daughter is actually a fucking genius, sorry bout that." Beca chuckled.

"It's okay, we can curse in this show."

"Well, yeah she is a genius so she actually have a full scholarship supporting her, so she saved up the money and bought me my mixing board. And she also took me to fancy dates. Which were great." Beca smirks.

"Speaking of girlfriend, your girlfriend is someone we know as well right?" Jimmy said, preparing to bring out his next guest.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Beca shook her head, smiling.

Jimmy stood up, "Well then let's give a round of applause to our favorite Victoria Secret model and Grammy winning singer, Stacie Conrad!"

Beca whipped her head around so fast, that she was sure she broke it, but it was just in time to see her girlfriend walking down from where she was standing a few minutes ago. She looked absolutely stunning in her little strapless grey dress. It pushed up her boobs making it stand out more than ever, and her legs, god damn it, Beca swear she can just die right there and then.

Beca got up from her seat and made her way to her girlfriend, a step behind Jimmy. Jimmy gave her a hug first and then her girlfriend came walking towards her, bringing her into a crushing hug. Beca immediately smiled and led her girlfriend to the seat.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be on this show as well." Beca asked, after everybody settled down.

Stacie had told her that she was going to be on a show, and Beca just assumed it was some random ones. And since Beca came out from the house earlier, she didn't know Stacie's outfit, nor did she knew anything about where Stacie's going. Stacie definitely had this all planned out.

"I told you I was going to be on a show, you should've figure it out yourself." Stacie said and winked at the audience.

"Well not everyone is a genius like you, right?" Beca said, pouting.

"I'm sure you'll get to my level one day, although it may take some time, seeing as you still can't beat me in Mario Cart." Stacie said, revealing somewhat a big secret.

"Hey!" Beca's eyes grew wide. _She betrayed me…_

Jimmy lit up, "That's some news, so Stacie is the Mario Queen here?"

"She's literally just won me by a second." Beca groans out.

Stacie, love seeing her girlfriend being all grumpy kissed her on the cheek and said, "Aww, I'll make it up to you tonight."

"You better…" Beca said softly, smiling cause she is certain she would love the make-up part.

"So who was the one that asked the other out and started this whole relation?"

"Many of our fans thought it was me, since I'm so open about stuff like these, but actually it was Beca. I was too afraid to ask her out, since she's all so mysterious and dark, I just stalk her in class, and then sometimes if I was being brave, I sit with her and we have lunch together." Stacie answered.

"Yeah, I spent the whole week planning for our date, I prepared a picnic basket with all of her favorite food, borrowed my friend's bicycle and picked out a perfect spot for out date, but it rained and everything was ruined." Beca complaint.

She almost wanted to cry that day when the rain started pouring, but thankfully Stacie invited her into her house and they had a mini picnic in Stacie's room.

Jimmy chuckled, "It's great to see both of you together, although you two don't really hide your relation, but it seems like you guys are really good at hiding from the paps."

Beca smiled. At first it wasn't easy, getting used to all of these fame and what not, but as the time goes by, they kind of find a way to avoid the paps as much as possible. They realized that as long as they don't hang out too much outside of their house, and not appear in clubs and pubs with other people, the paps don't really care.

"Well, we prefer being in the house more, and even if it's a night out, it's mostly me working and this gorgeous at the dance floor. We don't like to do the whole dating thing, we prefer sleeping in and being in our…room." Beca answered.

"We sure do, Beca is great in bed." Stacie said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Beca's face immediately turned red and she hushed her girlfriend, "Stace!"

"What? I'm just stating a fact, you do awesome things with your fingers and tongue." Stacie continued, love how she can get her girlfriend all flustered and what not.

"Oh god…" Beca groans and then hid her face into Stacie's shoulder.

"It's a compliment." Stacie winked to the audience causing a wave of laughter making Beca grew a shade redder if possible.

"Okay let's give Beca some mercy and come back after commercials." Jimmy announced and the camera zoomed out of the set.

The rest of the interview went smoothly and then by the time they were done Beca was mentally exhausted, while Stacie on the other hand thought that it was the best interview she ever went. They went back home to cuddle a little and Beca stated complaining.

"I can't believe you told the world that you defeated me in Mario Cart, I thought that was our little secret?!" Beca pouted, lying right on top of Stacie, fully clothed, still.

"I just couldn't help it, sorry baby, I'll make it up to you." Stacie said and kissed her nose.

"And I can't believe you told people that I'm great in bed, I mean, yeah I'm awesome in bed, but that talk was so unnecessary." Beca complaint, licking her lips having the thought of how she always made Stacie scream her name.

"I was trying to raise your badass reputation, gotta say it definitely worked. Now people are going to be so jealous of me. I have you all to myself." Stacie grinned.

"And you're gonna get more now." Beca whispered and hopped off Stacie, making her way slowly into their room, until Stacie broke out of her daze and catch up.

"I'm going to make you scream my name tonight!"

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little something that came up my mind, hopefully whoever the anon is that sent me this prompt would be satisfied, I'm not sure how to go about your prompt but this is what I whooped up ;)**

 **Review and thanks for reading ! ;D**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
